


Вековая игра

by soul_of_spring



Series: Перерождения [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Romance, Sailor Moon Classic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Всё начиналось как игра, но даже самые забавные игры должны заканчиваться вовремя.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Series: Перерождения [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538632
Kudos: 2





	Вековая игра

**Author's Note:**

> Воспоминания о прошлых жизнях не дают покоя всем сейлорам-воительницам после возрождения Лордов.  
Время действия - после победы над Галаксией, но до времен Хрустального Токио.
> 
> Написано для команды fandom Heartaches 2019.

Всё начиналось как игра. Но даже самые детские игры без оговорённых заранее правил оборачиваются катастрофой. Сейчас Мако это понимает, а несколько месяцев назад она и представить себе не могла, как всё обернётся. Смешно: когда-то она обещала себе, что больше ни один синеглазый красавчик не разобьёт ей сердце. Жаль, что она опять ошибалась.

Нефрит раздражает Мако буквально до дрожи в руках. Обаятельный, дипломатичный, душа компании, настоящий рыцарь... Сколько же здесь лжи на каплю правды. Когда Нефрит трахал Мако на всех поверхностях в её доме, он вряд ли задумывался о своём хваленом рыцарстве. Хотя Мако сама виновата: в тот вечер она выпила лишнего, а пока Нефрит провожал её до дома — впервые с воскрешения лордов, — у них завязался по-настоящему душевный разговор. Но не она поцеловала Нефрита — Мако даже никогда не думала ни о чем таком! Нефрит был для неё бывшим врагом, а как союзнику она только училась ему доверять. Спать с ним совершенно не входило в её планы.

Но весёлая игра с поцелуями не могла закончится иначе, а на следующий день Нефрита накрыла такая детская паника, что Мако ничего не оставалось, кроме как хладнокровно заметить, что её устраивает сложившаяся ситуация и она ничего не собирается менять. Может быть, это было ошибкой? Нефрит испугался, Мако снова повела себя как всеобщая нянька — вот и получила, что заслужила.

Она безмерно злится, но гордость никогда не позволит признаться, что у Мако просто сводит зубы, когда они собираются все вместе и Нефрит травит очередные шутки, а Нару Осака с трогательным видом держит его под руку. Конечно, для неё Нефрит — герой. Ведь не с Нару он напивается в ближайшем баре и выслушивает сумбурные жалобы, не переставая критиковать современное устройство земных государств. Так проходит несколько часов, и стоит Мако начать думать, что они и правда могут общаться _как раньше_, в синих глазах Нефрита загорается чёртов блядский огонёк, и Мако просто не может сказать «нет».

Возможно, каждый раз Нефрит ждёт от Мако чего-то: признаний ли в любви, выяснения отношений, ревности, может, даже истерик?.. Иначе почему их секс раз от раза становится всё чувственнее и нежнее?Будь это любой другой мужчина, Мако не задумываясь поверила бы, что её любят.

Но Мако — дочь Юпитера, в ней слишком мало классических женских черт характера, и не в её правилах признаваться в своей слабости. Тем более все поведение Нефрита вне её постели — дурацкие шутки, другие женщины, да ещё и демонстративная холодность — убеждает Мако в равнодушии Нефрита. Разумеется, он точно так же может не желать признавать свою слабость, но Нару Осака ломает доводы о лучшем в Нефрите в пух и прах. 

Нару смотрит на Нефрита с безмерной нежностью и восхищением, а он красуется, выставляет себя чуть ли не «мистером безупречность», и всякий раз Мако обещает самой себе, что больше никогда не переспит с Нефритом. Но каждый раз не может удержаться от искушения убедиться, что Нефрита по-прежнему к ней тянет. 

Никто не замечает того бардака, который творится в душе Мако, — даже девочки. Только Зойсайт иногда сверлит её проницательным взглядом и старается отвлечь разговором, когда Нару восторженно рассказывает про походы с Нефритом в кафе и на разные выставки. И за это Мако испытывает к самому младшему из лордов Терры сестринскую нежность и старается помочь ему в завоевании Ами: их слишком умной подруге как раз нужен тот, кто способен зажечь её холодный разум. 

А Мако… Мако не знает, кто нужен ей. Определенно не Нефрит, точно не Нефрит. Их тяга к друг другу основана лишь на физическом влечении, а не на влечении душ, как у Рей с Джедайтом или у Усаги с Мамору. Она справится, и в следующий раз с нежной улыбкой пошлёт Нефрита куда подальше. 

Мако бросает взгляд на часы и бодро встаёт из-за стола.

— Ребята, мне пора бежать на курсы, иначе опоздаю, — она так жизнерадостно машет всем рукой, что невозможно и представить, какие мысли не покидали её во время этой дружеской встречи. — Увидимся в пятницу?

— Конечно, — кивает Минако, заключая её в крепкие объятия. — Устроим девичник на славу. Закажем в караоке наши любимые десерты и вино — и вечер будет идеальным. 

— Уверены, что вам не нужно сопровождение? — приподнимает бровь Нефрит.

— Зойсайт вполне справится с охраной пяти сейлор-воительниц, — отмахивается Мако. Чем чаще происходят их встречи с Нефритом, тем сильнее ей хочется его убить. Или всё-таки переспать с ним? 

— Ты что ж, вены себе вскрывала? — усмехается он, впервые замечая повязку на запястье Мако. 

— Всего лишь неудачно пообщалась с духовкой, — в тон ему откликается Мако, хотя больше хочется ответить что-то в духе: «Даже не надейся».

— Ну хотя бы сегодня постарайся обойтись без травм.

Мако фыркает и уходит, показывая Нефриту средний палец. Она бы поверила в его заботу, если бы не знала Нефрита настолько хорошо. Тем более их игру в перепалки он, кажется, любит еще сильнее, чем игру в поцелуи.

***

Вечер пятницы и правда проходит отлично: они смеются, поют, и весь вечер Мако не посещают никакие гнетущие мысли. Она бы и вовсе назвала его идеальным, но Рей с Усаги уезжают, Зойсайт приглашает Ами на танец, и попивающая вино Минако меняется за несколько мгновений. Её светло-голубые глаза темнеют, и Мако буквально затягивает в их всезнающую глубину.

— Что тебя тревожит, Мако? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Минако, затягиваясь сигаретой. Перед ней сама богиня Любви — соврать невозможно. 

— Слишком многое, — отвечает Макото, пытаясь хотя бы потянуть время перед опасным признанием.

— Сны? — Минако прищуривается почти как Кунсайт, и Мако внезапно осознаёт, что этих двоих связывает гораздо больше. Значит, расставание Минако с Ятеном не было блажью, как всем им показалось на первый взгляд. 

— Никаких снов, — надеясь перевести тему, быстро произносит Мако.

— Что ж, — Минако печально улыбается, — это к лучшему. Иногда строить что-то гораздо легче без оглядки на прошлое. 

— О каком строительстве ты говоришь, Мина? — нервно смеётся Мако. 

— Милая, неужели ты забыла, что я воин Венеры? Для меня любые чувства, даже спрятанные в самых потаенных уголках души, — открытая книга. Особенно если это любовь. 

Минако не произносит имя, но для Мако и без того всё очевидно. Минако давно всё знает, и Мако хочется накричать на неё и одновременно поблагодарить за тактичность. Правда, в одном Минако всё-таки ошиблась.

— Нет никакой любви, Мина, — усмехается Мако, — есть только…

— Опасная и забавная игра, — хрипло произносит Минако именно те слова, которые хотела сказать сама Мако. — Я уже слышала это. Совсем в другой жизни. 

Мако удивленно моргает и хочет задать Минако _очень много вопросов_, но не успевает — у Минако звонит телефон, и она резко подскакивает в сторону выхода. 

Мако тяжело вздыхает и закрывает лицо руками: короткий разговор с Минако высосал из неё все силы. Та что-то говорила о прошлом — неужели речь шла о Серебряном Тысячелетии? Мако почти ничего не помнит — только смазанные картинки битв, демонов и шпили Лунного дворца. А если в том далёком прошлом было что-то важное?

— Всё в порядке? — слышит она голос Нефрита и вздрагивает.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— За Ми приехал Кунсайт, и она попросила отвезти тебя домой, — Мако не знает, что злит ее больше: то, что Минако её подставила, или необычное и даже ласковое обращение «Ми». Это не ревность, разумеется, — ревновать Нефрита к Мине просто глупо. Но кто знает, какую чушь Минако может говорить Нефриту?

— Я большая девочка, могу доехать и на такси, — резко отвечает Мако, пока кто-то в зале с надрывом исполняет одну из песен «No Doubt». Почти символично в их ситуации.

— Выпила «большая девочка» уже прилично, — хмыкает Нефрит. — А я не могу оставить даму в таком состоянии без сопровождения.

— Тренируй свои приёмчики на ком-нибудь другом, — Мако с раздражением передёргивает плечами, — здесь сегодня достаточно наивных дурочек.

Нефрит улыбается, и Мако ждёт, что он сейчас уйдет в центр зала, но вместо этого он приобнимает её за плечи и целует в макушку:

— Поехали домой?

Мако замирает от неожиданно ласковых прикосновений и неуверенно кивает. Она не знает, что нашло на Нефрита. Но сегодня она точно не хочет заканчивать их игру.

***

Мако балансирует где-то за гранью, погружаясь всё глубже и глубже. Ей удивительно хорошо и спокойно: может, потому что Нефрит впервые остаётся у нее ночевать и безмятежно засыпает рядом.

Она проваливается в сон всё крепче и видит…

…Как Мако — _не Мако, Литавра!_ — пристально рассматривает себя в зеркало. До начала бала остаётся совсем немного времени, а ей надо выглядеть превосходно, но не настолько, чтобы затмить их принцессу. Хотя Серенити затмить и невозможно. 

Со вздохом Литавра прикладывает к шее очередное колье и, прищурившись, размышляет, насколько оно подходит к платью.

— Я бы выбрал предыдущее, — произносит Нефрит, и Литавра замечает его в отражении. Нет смысла спрашивать, как он вошёл, — лорд Звёзд владеет искусством иллюзий не хуже лорда Джедайта.

— Почему? — поворачивается она к нему. 

— Оно менее броское, и изумруды прекрасно подходят к твоим глазам. 

Лорд Нефрит знаток женской красоты и всегда даст правильный совет. Литавра хмыкает и, согласно кивнув, расслабляет стянутые в тугой узел волосы так, что локоны рассыпаются по плечам.

— Не советую делать это при мне, — Нефрит наклоняется к её уху, и их волосы, практически одного оттенка, переплетаются. — А то на сегодняшний бал ты не попадешь. Ну, или по крайней мере сильно опоздаешь. 

Литавра позволяет себе улыбку, рассматривая их в зеркале. Они и правда неплохо смотрятся вместе.

— Я скажу, что долго не могла выбрать платье, — Литавра зажмуривается и чуть откидывается в объятия Нефрита.

— А вы коварны, моя принцесса, — с довольной усмешкой говорит Нефрит и тянет её в сторону кровати.

— Не забывайтесь, милорд, — смеется Литавра. — Не ваша. 

— Вы разбиваете мне сердце, — Нефрит демонстративно прикладывает руку к груди. — А если я влюблен? Или того хуже — люблю?

— Ах, милорд… — Литавра нежно гладит его по щеке. — Для того, чтобы полюбить кого-то другого, вы слишком любите себя.

Нефрит усмехается и порывисто целует Литавру, прижимая её к себе. Это лучший способ завершить любую их перебранку. И заставить Литавру не задумываться об обиде, всего лишь на мгновение мелькнувшей в его глазах. 

Но Литавра не дура и редко доверяет чувствам и эмоциям: она вторая в гвардии Серенити, а Минория, пусть и является Верховной, чересчур быстро бросается в любовный омут. А раз так, то хотя бы Литавра не должна забывать о здравом смысле. Тем более что Нефрит всегда был охоч до разного рода развлечений — добавить в копилку своих любовных побед принцессу Юпитера для него, вполне вероятно, было всего лишь забавной и опасной игрой. Но он никак не ожидал, что Литавра окажется не меньшим игроком, чем сам Нефрит, — потому их связь и продолжается второй год.

Его руки скользят по обнаженной коже, и предвкушение накрывает Литавру с головой, позволяя отдаваться Нефриту уже без каких-либо мыслей в голове…

…Мако садится в кровати и резко выдыхает. Нескольких секунд оказывается достаточно, чтобы понять — это всего лишь сон. Перед ней маленькая комнатка, а не роскошные покои, Нефрит спит рядом. Это всё морок. 

Но сон был очень реалистичным. Эта картинка не желает выветриваться из головы, и к ней добавляются новые… Тяжелые тренировки, терновые лабиринты Юпитера, руки и смех Нефрита, Усаги в образе Серенити… 

Мако затыкает рот рукой, в ужасе понимая, что к ней возвращается память Литавры. Всеблагая Селена, лучше бы этого не случалось!

Нефрит неожиданно обнимает её за талию, и одновременно с этим Мако судорожно всхлипывает от осознания: она, только она виновата в гибели Серебряного Тысячелетия. Литавра не пожелала поверить в любовь Нефрита, и это стало той брешью, через которую Берилл смогла пробиться и обратить его в демона — а следом и остальных лордов.

— Мако, — тихо произносит Нефрит за её спиной, но она не смеет даже взглянуть на него. — Что случилось?

— Прости меня, Нефрит, — шепчет Мако. — Я боялась смотреть правде в лицо и совершала ошибку за ошибку. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты… но я действительно получила, что заслуживаю.

Нефрит поворачивает её к себе, и Мако крепко зажмуривается, чтобы он не видел её слез.

— Мако, — строго произносит Нефрит, — посмотри на меня.

Мако делает глубокий вдох как перед прыжком в воду и резко открывает глаза. Но она не видит во взгляде Нефрита ничего из того, что ожидала: ни чувства превосходства, ни злости, ни какого-либо удовлетворения, а только нежность. 

— Не ты должна просить прощения, милая, а я, — произносит Нефрит, сжимая её ладони. — Ты — не Литавра, а я тот же дурак Нефрит, который снова не смог прямо и без шуток поговорить с любимой женщиной.  
Когда я понял, что ты ничего не помнишь о прошлом, то решил, что это идеальный вариант начать всё заново. Но ты сказала, что не планируешь ничего менять… и меня охватили совершенно детская злость и обида, что даже здесь, почти меня не зная, ты восприняла мои чувства лишь как игру.

— Неф…

— Но вчера я поговорил с Ми и понял одну важную вещь: мы можем сколько угодно бегать друг от друга, убеждая самих себя, что всё происходящее — лишь игра… Но это не изменит наши чувства. Я любил своенравную Литавру и люблю гордую Макото. Ты — моя судьба в каждом из миров.

— Я всегда привыкла думать головой, а не сердцем, — всхлипывает Мако, переплетая их пальцы. — Но моя душа всегда принадлежала и принадлежит тебе, лорд Нефрит.

Нефрит целует её, и Мако с улыбкой думает, что первый раз в этой жизни плачет от счастья. 

Любые игры должны заканчиваться вовремя. И теперь, спустя века, их ждёт что-то настоящее.


End file.
